untitled at the moment
by gundam06serenity
Summary: Treize, the workaholic student, Trowa and Heero, his best friends and roommates after a life-changing event, he's got no choice; He cant be who he once was, but doesnt want to become what they want. Can a run-in from someone from his past change his futur
1. Default Chapter

Untitled:  (if you have a good idea, please tell me!)

Title: (please tell me if you have a good one!)

Genre: Supernatral, romance, Action/Adventure,

Age Rating: pg13

Warnings:  YAOI, YURI, HETROSEXUAL, (mentions) NCS, unusual pairings, AU, OOC, dif ages

Anime: Gundam Wing, & spike from BtVS

Pairings: ? its a surprise

Main Character: Treize Kushrenada ( he is soooooooooooo hot.......mine!)

Summary: Treize, the workaholic student, Trowa and Heero, his best friends and roommates finally manage to pursuade him to go clubbing with them one night, where they run into some very interesting people...Treize's confused; he's never felt this way about anyone before, but, before the first real date even starts, something he never imagened could happen, happened. Now, after a life-changing event, he's got no choice; He cant be who he once was, but doesnt want to become what they want. Can a run-in from someone from his past change his future?

Authors Notes: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! well, I know I reeeeeeeeeeeeealy should be working on some of my other fics, but....... I've been working on this for a while now, and, well, I just _had_ to type it up & post it. There's nowhere near enough Treize-centred fics. he's sooooooooooo cute! growls possesively mine! review! please, please, please review and tell me what you think! thank-you! Oh, and if you have any good ideas for a title, email me or put it in your review!

Characters Ages: Treize 19, Trowa 19 & Heero 19

' lalala' thoughts

" lalalala" speach

"Treize."

"No."

"There's this club Trowa just heard about-"

"No."

"It's not preppy, it actually plays half-decent shit-"

"No."

"It's full of goths, punks-"

"Noooo"

"Oh, and there're loads of hot guys"

"Heero, I said no! I've got to study! If I dont get my half of the project completed by the end of the week-"

"You're coming! You need to get laid!"

"But Heeeeeeeroooooo! I need to finish my coursework. I can't let Milliado down! You know how important this project is to my final grade-"

"Tough. You're coming. End of Story." Heero said, tone final, as he walked out of his whining flatmates room.

Treize removed his small, rectalgley reading glasses, pausing in his typing to bang his head on his desk in frustration.

"Oh. I almost forgot. You have nothing sutiable to wear. Trowa's gone out shopping for you. He'll be back in about an hour to help you get changed. Not trying to escape like last time! I'm locking the door this time!" Heero called back, smirk widening at Treize's groan, as he sauntered out of the room, hedding towards his own room.

Treize Kushrenada was a nineteen year old work-aholic college/ University student, majoring in Law and psychology. He had short, red-brown hair with longer wisps falling forward. He had broad shoulders, a slightly muscular, well-defined build, six pack and muscular body that he'd spent hours at the local gym developing and refining. He had slightly caremal-coloured skin, and deep, knowlodgeable, slightly naieve prussian blue eyes.

Treize was an orphen, and the only heir to both is parents fortune, and his great aunt, of whom he was favorite nephew to, much to his various cousins displeasure fortunes. He, however, didnt want to merely live in one of his many estates, doing nothing but attending and hosting balls as he had been expected to. Instead, he choose to study both law and psychology at university, and, like a normal young adult/ teenager his age, choose to live in the city, in a shared apartment, rather than one of the three large estates he owned just outside of the city.

Treize, although hansom with a perfect fisic and good taste in men, was, to put it simply, a bit of a bookworm, and a workaholic. If not for his two flatmates slash bestfriends, he'd have no social life at all.

Treize had met Heero Yuy at college, and had been introduced to Trowa Barton at a nightclub by Heero.

Heero Yuy was a hot nineteen year old half-japanese exchange student majioring in computer tecnology and phycology. He had short, messy chocolate brown hair, peircing cobalt blue eyes and one of the sexyst smirks on, or off campus. He had a well-defined, if abit short caramel-tanned body, and dressed slightly towards goth, if you were to catogrise him.

Heero was one cold, moody, emotionless bastard if you got on the wrong side of him, but was actually quite a funny, sarcastic, protective person once you got to know him. He was a genius when it came to computers, and hung out at the gym almost as often as Treize.

After getting kicked out of his flat by his ex, a real bastard called Jay, Treize had offered to let him stay at his place for awhile, seeing as it was a three-bedroomed apartment, and Treize was the only occupent. After the first month, everything had been going fine, so Treize agreed to allow Heero to move in permantly, reluctantly allowing him to pay rent monthly.

Shortly after Heero had first moved in, he ran into an old friend of his in a local club, Trowa Barton, formaly known as Trinton Bloom. Trowa had finally got up the nerve to tell his sister, Cathy, that he was gay, and, Cathy, being the loving sister that she was, had called his a fucking fag and had her boyfriend litrally throw him out of their house.

Heero had taken him back to their apatment, explained everything to Treize, who, readily agreed to allow the Latin teen to move in.

Trowa was also nineteen. He was tall, taller than Heero, but shorter, just, than Treize, with a lithe, gymnasts build, and lightly tanned skin. He sparkling, mysterious forest green eyes, and dark, sweeping brown strangely styled hair. He, too, dressed slightly gothy.

Trowa maijored in english, studying particually public speaking and persuasive writing. He first appeared to be a quiet, softly spoken, observent person. When you got to know him, however, he tended to, well.....never shut up.

The three of them had been flatmates and best friends for almost a year. As they got closer and colser to exams, and got more and more coursework set, the struggle became more and more difficult. All Treize wanted to do was study. Trowa and Heero, however, had taken it upon themselves to help Treize get out, get a life and get a guy, or at least get laid.

Treize, however, had a very.....different style to his two flatmates. And, as Heero had once so adoquitly put it, had nothing to wear when it came to clubbing, let alone trying to fit in with Heero and Trowa's type of people.

'God.....what did I do to deserve this?! If I fail because of this, you're sooooooo gonna owe me one' Treize mentally groaned, continuing to bang his head against the side of his desk.

"Oooooooo Treiiiiiiiiize! I have just the perfect outfit for you to wear tonight....." Trowa's......happy?! voice echoed through the apartemnt. Treize had learned to be afraid when either goth was happy. to be very, very afraid.

'Ok. let me refrase that. You soooooo owe me, ya got that? O hell, what the fuck did I do to deserve friends like this?!' Treize groaned, eyes widening, continuing banging his head as Trowa flung his door open, arms laiden with large full to the brim bags from The One Legged Jocky (1), Hot Topic(2), and The Black Rose(3), happily dumping them on the bed.

"Treize, dont do that! You'll bruise! It'll ruin your makeup, too!" Trowa ordered, Heero appearing in the doorway, smirking at their friends panicked look.

"B-but I've got to study for the debate on Monday! Milliado's reliying on me to-" Treize feebaly argued, pouting, realising that he was fighting a loosing battle.

"Fine. But NO SKIRTS THIS TIME!" He pouted, crossing his arms, sulking.

"Oh-no, no skirts." Trowa agreed.

"Definatly not." Heero added.

"But, just incase you do get lucky tonight" Trowa continued with a smirk.

"You need to have your legs waxed." Heero smirked, as the two advanced on the horrified looking half-russian, half-german teen.

"As well as.....other areas." Trowa added.

"Just in case." Heero finished.

'There.Is.No.God.'

1 The One Legged Jocky; ALternative and retro clothing store in Britain

2 Hot Topic; gothy clothing stores (or so i've been told) in America

3 The Black Rose; A goth clothing store in Camden, London


	2. chapter two

Untitled:  (if you have a good idea, please tell me!)

Title: (please tell me if you have a good one!)

Genre: Supernatral, romance, Action/Adventure,

Age Rating: pg13

Warnings:  YAOI, YURI, HETROSEXUAL, (mentions) NCS, unusual pairings, AU, OOC, dif ages

Anime: Gundam Wing, & spike from BtVS

Pairings: ? its a surprise

Main Character: Treize Kushrenada ( he is soooooooooooo hot.......mine!)

Summary: Treize, the workaholic student, Trowa and Heero, his best friends and roommates finally manage to pursuade him to go clubbing with them one night, where they run into some very interesting people...Treize's confused; he's never felt this way about anyone before, but, before the first real date even starts, something he never imagened could happen, happened. Now, after a life-changing event, he's got no choice; He cant be who he once was, but doesnt want to become what they want. Can a run-in from someone from his past change his future?

Authors Notes: Thank- you to my two reviewers!

shadi : Yup, i had loads of trouble posting. never been to hot topic--only the website-damn, they should sooooo have them in Britain... glad you liked it so far :) (hands Shadi plushie pouting Treize)

Fiery-icicles: You.are.evil! update! grr! thanks for the review, you are sooooo one of my fav fanfic authors! yay! hands FIery-icicles chibi sexy Treize pouting plushie 

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU! (Ooooo, and ya dont have to read this chaper--not essential to the story yet, manly just me stalling....)

Characters Ages: Treize 19, Trowa 19 & Heero 19

' lalala' thoughts

" lalalala" speach

Chapter Two: Preperations:

"Can I look yet?"

"No."

".....How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No!"

"Noooooooow?"

"Yes."

"Now-Huh?" Treize paused mid-whine, finally registering what Trowa had said.

"I said, you can open your eyes now, Treize-chan" Trowa teased, taking a step back, finally putting his makeup brush aside.

Trowa had been working on Treize's outfit and makeup for the past two and a half hours, and Treize, unallowed to open his eyes or look into a mirror, was reverting back to his fail-safe plan, one that had never failed him; annoying his tormentor into submission.

Trowa, however, had remained unaffected. Heero, sensibly, had locked hismelf away into his room the moment Trowa's makeup bag had appeared.

Treize opened his eyes, and gasped. Trowa had positioned him infront of a full-length mirror, and, Treize had to admit, Trowa had good taste in cloths.

Treize was wearing tight, midnight blue-black leather troussers that clung to his hips, slung low, and molded perfectly to his upper legs, thighs and outlined his manhood perfectly. A royal blue button-down, slightly shimmering shirt that showed off his muscular abdomin and arms was left untuched, with only three mid-buttons done up. Black, pointed ankle length leather boots enchaced his feet, nails painted black and covered in eldow-length silky seethrough gloves. His lips were painted deep prussian blue, eyes outlined in deep blue khol, giving his prussian blue eyes an unearhly glow. His previously red-brown hair now flecked with silver, electric blue and black highlights, his already pale skin givin an unearthly sheen with porcilin face powder. A simple silver ankh hung from a silver snake chain around his neck. To complete his outfit, a brand new midnight-blue, full-length leather trenchcoat with a stunning prussian blue rose, intertwined with a single forest green rosebud and half-open cobalt blue bud.

"...wow..." Treize gasped.

"I know, I know, I'm a mirical worker; No applause nececcary. I accept cash and all maijor credit cards" Trowa grinned, bowing sevral times to his invisiable admirers/ audience.

"For once, Barton, I agree with you." Treize smirked, rolling his eyes, twisting and turning, trying to get a better look at his butt in the mirror.

Trowa mock-gasped in surprise, visiable green eye widening. "Treize, you wound me! And I thought you loved me! I had the perfect dress for the wedding, too!"

"Trooooooooooooooowa......?" Treize whined.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeees?" Trowa warily replied.

"Havent you forgottern something?" Treuze asked innocently.

"............My.............thank you kiss?......" Trowa blinked, slyly edging towards the taller teen.

"Nooooooooooo" Treize said, rolling his eyes, pointedly looking over Trowa's make-up stained shirt and wripped jeans.

"Oh SHIT!" Trowa cursed, rushing off towards his room, slamming the door shut behind him as he went to get changed.

"....Is he gone yet?" A muffled voice asked through the third bedroom door, creaking open slightly, peaking into the room.

"Uh-huh" Treize smirked, sitting down on the black leather couch, flicking through one of the magasins Trowa had left on the coffee table. "You can stop hiding now, Heero. The big bad makeup monster's getting changed."

"Ha-fucking-ha Treize. I wasnt hiding, it was...a tactical retreat...." Heero tried to defend himself, pouting, as he left the safty of his room, glancing around cautiously, as though he expected Trowa to jump out at any second.

"So, what do you think?" Heero asked, twirling around once.

"Very nice" Treize commented, turning the page of his magasine.

"Treizeeeeee! At least look the the ra-damned outfit!" Heero growled, crossing his arms.

Rolling his eyes and sighing, Treize lowered the magasine, looking at his roommate, and gawping.

He.

Looked.

Hot.

Heero was wearing a cobalt blue seethrough sleeveless net top, showing off his two new peircings, two small silver hoops with small cobalt blue gems peircing his nippes, perfectly. Long, mid upper-arm length matching black gloves hugged his arms, showing his muscular arms off perfectly. He wore baggy, avral-lavine style black troussers, black, slightly pointed leather boots adorned his feet, numerous black and cobalt-blue coloured silver belts and chains slung around his slim hips. He wore a silver chain with a single silver angel wing pendant around his neck, silver bands serured around his upper arms. Faint, yet effective black lipstick, eyeshadow and shimmering blush adorned his features, his usually unruly dark brown locks flecked with deep green and cobalt. A long, full-length black leather trenchcoat with silver wings on the black finished off his outfit.

Heero smirked, satisfied with his friends reaction, before sitting down opposite Treize, plucking the magasine from Treize's hands, before going back to reading the magasine that Trowa had 'borrowed' from him three days eairler.

"...... drool ......."

"Treize? Either jump me or stop staring, you're turning me on and annoying me" Heero tilted his head to the side, looking up at Treize through lowerd lashes.

"...gah?....." Treize drooled for a moment longer, before snapping out of his daze. "Nononono. No. I hate you." Treize moaned, head dropping back against the couch. "This is going to be a loooon night."

-One hour Later-

"Heero, how much longer do you think he'll be?" Treize asked, having grown bored of counting the tiny moseic peices making up the black rose moseic on the ceiling for what felt like the hundreth time; There were one thousand, two hundred and fourty-three tiny peices.

"Hn? Oh, anything between another two to six hours" Heero commented, tossing the magasine at Treize. click! "Or now" Heero added, as Trowa's bedroom door clicked opened.

"Finally!" Treize breathed, sitting up. Both he and Heero turned to face him, both pausing, taking a double-take, gasping.

" You boys like?" Trowa asked, smiling seductivly, sashaying over to the sofa.

Trowa wore a dark green long-sleeved mesh top, forest green, slightly shimmering troussers that looked, in Treize's opinion, to have been painted on, and that showed Trowa's obvous disliked underwear, and had decided against wearing any. He had a single silver and emerald nipple ring, emerald-green boots, and emerald and silver belt. He wore emerald green lipstick, eyeshadow and body glitter. His strangly styled brown hair had dark forest green streaks in it. A dark, forest green leather trenchcoat/ duster completed his outfit.

"You guys still comming, or are we staying in?" Trowa asked, pausing at the door, eyebrow raised, waiting for his two best friends to catch up with him.

"No, no! We're comming, we're comming!" Heero grunted, grabbing Treize's arm, dragging him towards the door.

"Heero? He still hasnt gotten over our outfits"

"So?"

"..............."

"..............!"

"wha? Hng? Ga? Hell no! Come on, time to go!" Treize jumped back, rushing out of the door as he noticed his friends preditory, lust filled gazes, ignoring their pouting and quiet bickering as they headded towards the club.

Please review.


End file.
